Yoshikiyo Murakami
Yoshikiyo Murakami is a retainer of the Uesugi who actively participated in the campaign against Shingen Takeda. He is a part of the clan's Twenty-Eight Generals. Role in Games In the Samurai Warriors series, Yoshikiyo is a generic officer who mostly participates in battles involving the Uesugi army. Samurai Warriors Chronicles allows players to control him during the Battle of Kawanakajima on the Uesugi's side. Sengoku Musou 3: Empires has him desperately implore Kenshin for aid against the invading Shingen in the latter's own story. In the Nobunaga's Ambition series, his stats as an officer are somewhat above average. Players controlling the Takeda clan are unlikely to recruit him to their side. Quotes *"If Lord Kenshin should grant us our wish of driving out the Takeda from Shinano, we will give Shinano to you! I humbly beg of you, please raise an army to suppress the villains, the Takeda and the Sanada!" :"No." :"W-Why…!?" :"We do not fight to expand our territory." :"I-I beg your pardon for my insolence! I humbly beg of you, please save us! Lord Kenshin is the only one we can rely on!" :"In that case, yes. The decisive battle with the Takeda will take place once we are prepared. We'll begin the battle preparations." ::~~Yoshikiyo and Kenshin; Sengoku Musou 3: Empires Historical Information Born at Katsurao Castle in Shinano Province, Yoshikiyo was the child of Murakami Akikuni and the daughter of Shiba Yoshihiro. He became clan head in the early 1520s and fought with the Takanashi and Unno for dominance. To defeat their foes, the Murakami formed a three-party alliance with the Takeda and Suwa clans in 1541. Their combined forces brought Takanashi Masayori and Unno Munetsuna to their knees, forcing them to abandon their base of Iiyama Castle and find refuge in Echigo. After the alliance had dissolved, the three factions focused on expanding their respective domains. Yoshikiyo sought to take Shinano under his control, but found himself in a dilemma when former ally Shingen had also set his sights on the region. Things came to a head when the Takeda attacked Toishi Castle in 1546; the Murakami forces led by Yoshikiyo managed to stop their invasion. However, they began to suffer several defeats due to Shingen's superior strategists. Yoshikiyo's losing streak ended when he launched a suprise attack on the Takeda army right after their capture of Shika Castle. The two forces later faced off at Uedahara where Shingen's vanguard had been easily wiped out by the Murakami's riflemen. Although Shingen lost several retainers and suffered a debilitating spear injury, he regained enough momentum from his victory in Shiojiritoge to claim Toishi Castle for himself. Yoshikiyo struggled to impede the Takeda's renewed vigor and was finally forced to flee to Echigo in 1553 after being overwhelmed in terms of numbers. Having benefited from Nagao Kagetora's hospitality, he returned the favor by fervently fighting under his host's at Kawanakajima. The first confrontation there had him endure Shingen's persistent assaults. Had it not been for reinforcements sent by the Uesugi, he would have been caught and possibly killed. The samurai fared better in the fourth battle which led to his alleged slaying of Takeda Nobushige. As a reward for his endeavor, he was given ownership of Nechi Castle in Echigo and eventually the entirety of Shinano. However, he quickly passed away and was succeeded by his son Kunikiyo. Gallery Category:Samurai Warriors Non-Playable Characters